Weakness A Dean winchester two shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: One night a girl climbs in to the Impala, and when facing the winchester's she claims to know their father John. But can the boy's trust her? Especially after their father's disappearance? A.N. This can be read as 2 oneshots or a two-shot :
1. Chapter 1

I twirled the keys around my finger as I wandered through the motel car park when I spotted a familiar beauty known as a '67 Chevrolet Impala "I found you" I smirked as I unlocked the car door and climbed into the back seat "I'll sleep here for the night and search for the boys in the morning"

"How the hell did you get in my car?" I opened my eyes to see two guns pointing at me so these are the Winchester boys

"I used my key morons" I groaned "What time is it?"

"7am" one of them replied, his gun lowering slightly

"What the hell! What sort of hunters are morning people? Are you insane?"

"Yep, that's our Sammy" the other one chuckled

"Right, so you must be Dean then" I yawned "Nice to meet you"

"Who are you and why do you have a key to my baby?" I chuckled

"Oh you're definitely Dean you love this car more than anything, no wonder she's in better shape than when I last saw her"

"Wait a second you've seen this car before?"

"Yeah, John used to take me hunting in it, back when I was still training of course"

"You knew Dad?" Sam questioned "How?"

"I was a talented hunter as a child, John rescued me from a vampire's nest, they'd killed my parents so he took me in, taught me how to fight, he always spoke fondly about you two, you were his boys, his pride and joy, in some form or another" I chuckled noting how different the two were "But he always kept us apart. Then one day he got up and left, leaving our hunt journals, a set of keys for this old girl and a letter, his final farewell to me at least, he said he'd return to his boys before searching for the demon that killed Mary...your mother..." I paused as I rubbed my eyes "Sorry... The name's Senna" I sighed "Can you lower the goddamn gun already?" I snapped

"Ah, Sorry" Dean chuckled as he smirked and sheathed his pistol "So why are you here?"

"I'm fulfilling John's wishes" I stated as I climbed out of the car "I'm hunting, the stupid bitch got the jump on me, I heard some hunters were in the area so I came to find you" I stretched causing me to wince as the stitches ripped causing a sharp pain in my waist "Shit"

"You're bleeding!" Sam stated "It's bad, Dean get her inside" I felt my body being moved but I was already so numb, how much blood had I lost, I didn't think it was that bad.

*Dean's POV*

I moved Senna onto the bed as she slowly lost consciousness, she hadn't lost too much blood when the wound reopened but a wound this bad must've bled a hell of a lot when it happened. It didn't take long to patch her up, and she was sound asleep. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know Sammy... hold on" I headed out to the car taking her bag from the backseat before heading back into the room

"Is that... you can't go through her stuff Dean!"

"The girl climbs into my car in the middle of the night, I have every right" he sighed "Well this girl's frisky" I smirked as I lifted up a lace bra and thong

"Dean!" San snapped

"Fine, sheesh, she's got some journals" I flicked through one, it was full of letters, news clippings, demon info and in the back there was some photo's bundled together, looking at the photo's I found one of her and Dad, sat on the Impala hood

"They look close" Sam mumbled as I found one of all four of us, me, Sam, Dad and Mom then another of me, Sammy and Dad "Why does she have these?"

"I guess she really did know dad"

"They're John's most precious possessions" another voice echoed "It's rude to go through someone else's things" She cursed as she sat up "How tight did you make these goddamn stitches"

"Tight enough, and it's rude to climb into someone else's car"

"It's John's car NOT yours!" she yelled "It's not...he's not..." she paused before climbing out of the bed before walking to her stuff, snatching the journal from my hands

"You shouldn't move!" Sam mothered as she repacked her bag, slinging it over her shoulder "Where are you going?"

"To finish my job, I know why John kept us apart, this was a mistake" she mumbled as she walked out of the door, Sam looked at me I just shrugged

"We have a job too Sammy, this Aphrodite demon"

"Yeah well you know we have to be careful around this one, especially since she's a temptress"

"I know Sammy, I'm not stupid"

"Yeah" he mumbled "But you think with your downstairs brain not your upstairs brain"

"Hey!" he chuckled.

*Senna's POV*

I groaned as I wrapped a pressure bandage round my waist pulling it tight, this should make moving easier. I took as big a breath as I could muster as I got dressed tucking my knife into my thigh holster and tucked my gun into the back of my jeans. "Prepare to die you son of a bitch" I hissed as I grabbed my duffle bag containing my salt, extra rounds, etc before heading to the old house.

"I know you're in here" I raised my gun as I crept through the house, I heard the floorboard creak I spun pointing the gun in that direction

"Woah there!" I lowered my gun as I glared at the boys

"Why are you here?" I hissed

"Hunting" Dean stated "You?"

"What do you think Genius?" I glared "Don't you know what type of demon this is, you shouldn't be here" Not like it matters anyway

"You're injured you shouldn't be hunting!" he retaliated

"Whatever, just don't get in my way" I raised my gun when I heard a slight creak on the floorboard when suddenly Sam and Dean were thrown across the other side of the room "Fuck!" I cursed as I spun on my heels only to get pinned to the wall, my gun knocked out of my hands

"Oh you came back" she smirked, she was definitely an Aphrodite only they could be this abnormally gorgeous, I gasped as her grip tightened before she ripped open my shirt

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled as I tried to fight from her grip only to scream as she hit my wound "In my bag!" I yelled at the Winchesters as I tried to reach my knife but she'd pinned me so I couldn't reach, her lips trailed my chest up to my neck

"Stop struggling, you know you want this" she whispered seductively only to scream as salt covered us and she vanished so I collided with the floor

"Bitch!" I cursed "I was ready for her then you had to distract me" I growled at Dean

"Well sorry for saving your life! I should've just enjoyed the show" I brought my hand to his cheek causing a crack to fill the air

"Shut the hell up!" I reached for my gun as I checked my bullets

"I thought Aphrodite Demons went after men?" Sam stated

"Yeah that mistake cost me yesterday" I mumbled "This bitch is different"

"A Lesbian demon" Dean chuckled, as I glared at him

"Shut the fuck up or leave" I loaded a few rounds of rock salt before pointing it at him "choose"

"You wouldn't"

"Want to bet?" I smirked "One wrong word and its bye bye Dean"

"So this Demon what do you know?"

"That it follows every other pattern other than its victim choice"

"Right so what, we have to exorcise it?"

"Or drive silver through its heart"

"Told you we should've brought the silver bullets" Sam mumbled

"Here" I threw them a clip "I brought spares, now I have to lure it out again" I groaned

"Well Aphrodites are very territorial" Dean smirked

"What are you thinking?" I backed up as he walked to me as he forced his lips on mine

"I'm thinking let's get this bitch for Dad" he sucked on my neck, his hands trailing my waist causing me to groan as he applied pressure to my wound

"Jerk!" I hissed as he continued

"Bitch" he whispered sending shivers down my spine as he was pulled off of me

"She's Mine!" the demon hissed her beauty had faded with her rage and she looked like a rotting corpse, her back was turned as I reached for my knife plunging it into her heart from the back causing her to scream before turning to dust

"Screw you bitch" I reached for my gun shooting Dean in the shoulder

"What the fuck was that for?" he groaned

"It's only salt, grow up!" I hissed "That's for screwing up my hunt, and for trying to take advantage!" I reached into my duffle bag pulling out another shirt putting it on; I stretched "I need a beer"

"I'm with you on that!" Dean agreed as he stood up and we walked out of the building

"Well, see you around" I waved as I started walking down the road into town

"Hey!" I turned to see the Impala driving beside me "You're walking into town?"

"Yeah, what of it, it strengthens the muscles"

"Get in!" Dean yelled, I continued walking

"I was taught never to trust strange men" Sam chuckled

"You should take some strain off that wound" he smiled

"But that would involve being in the same car as your brother, in case you didn't realise he just molested me"

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't killed that thing!"

"If it weren't for you it would've been dead earlier"

"Just get in or we're going without you!" he snapped

"Fine, sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist" I climbed into the backseat as I turned on my phone checking through my messages at the latest case requests "Nothing..." I mumbled

"What's wrong?"

"My source...seems to have... stopped..." I dialled Jim's number only to get his answer phone

"maybe he's out, people have things to do"

"He's a priest Dean"

"Maybe he's at a funeral, a wedding or doing ... Priest stuff"

"Well until I get some more info I'm coming with you"

"Hell no!" Dean protested "No way, look I don't care if you're a hunter but you're not coming with us" I chuckled

"Well then keep an eye on this baby at all times, in case you forgot I have a key too"

"Surely she can stick around for a while, just till someone contacts her"

"Fine, Sammy" he sighed

"Thanks Sam" I grinned as Dean turned up his music "Least your music tastes don't suck" he chuckled as we headed to the nearest bar, we ordered a couple of beers as I watched Dean hustle pool for some money "Your brother sucks at pool"

"nah, he's quite good actually" I rolled my eyes as I finished my beer and rose to my feet "what're you doing?"

"I'm going to show you that he sucks" I smiled sweetly as Dean finished his game taking his opponent's money "How about you and I have a game?" I took a cue from one of the bikers before taking two hundred dollar bills out of my pocket placing it on the table

"You sure?" he smirked "I'm pretty good"

"Bring it on ... bitch" he added money to the pot

"You're going to regret shooting me"

"I'll never regret shooting you" I smirked as we started playing. I laughed as I potted the black ball, I picked up the money as I smirked "thanks for the game" I headed to the bar buying three beers as I headed back to the table handing a beer to each of the boys "No hard feelings?" Dean huffed before drinking his beer "Sam I think I hurt your brother's ego" I sang

"No you didn't!"

"I hurt your feelings didn't I?" I pouted, earning a glare

"Dean look at this, Daniel Elkins, wasn't that name in dad's journal?"

"Elkin's was one of John's hunting partners... he's dead?"

"Yeah, seems that way, maybe we should go investigate"

"He lived in Manning, Colorado" I stated as I drank my beer "We should head there soon, Daniel wasn't a slouch of a hunter, whatever killed him is worth looking in to"

"Whatever, we'll head there in the morning"

"Well you're heading there on your own 'cause Sam and I are heading up tonight" I took out my keys as he slammed his bottle on the table as he stood up and walked out to the car "I really bug him don't I?" I questioned as we headed to the door

"It's because there's a lot he doesn't know about you" Sam reassured as we climbed into the Impala and headed to Manning.

I checked the perimeter as the boys checked inside. "What the hell happened Daniel...?"

"Senna!" Sam called as the boys came out of the cabin "We found a post box combination, are you coming?" I nodded as we headed to the post box. I stood outside to keep watch while Dean and Sam got the letter, I checked my phone as I shivered

"Still nothing from Jim" I sighed as the boys came out "Get it?" Sam nodded "Well I'm going to go ask around, want anything while I'm gone?"

"No I think we're fine..." Sam turned to his brother "Actually get some beer"

"Ok, I'll see you back at the motel" I hugged Sam before turning to Dean "Do you want a hug?" he shook his head as he walked past into the impala "Well sorry Mr PMS!" I yelled at him before sighing and heading to the bar, as good a place to start as any.

I sat the beer case on the floor as I knocked on the door "stupid me forgot to get a key" I sighed as I picked it back up, as I stood up the door opened and I came face to face with another gun "Get that gun out of my face or my next bullet is going right up your ass!" I hissed as the gun was lowered

"Senna?"

"John!" I hugged him "You're! When did you?"

"Come inside, I'll explain everything" I nodded as we entered the motel room and he explained to me about the vampires. "So how did you find my boys?"

"It was easy enough" I shrugged "They don't hide well" he laughed

"So Dad, why didn't you tell us you trained some girl!" Dean mumbled

"Well Senna has a bit of a temperament, I figured you'd work better separately"

"Well she's already shot Dean once" Sam stated

"Wait you shot Dean?" he looked at me sternly

"It was salt!" I protested "Plus he shouldn't have kissed me! He pretty much molested me!"

"To catch a demon!" he interrupted

"Wait... you kissed her...and you're still alive?" he chuckled

"Don't take his side" I huffed as I downed my beer "If we have to raid the nest tomorrow I suggest we get some sleep" I stretched before stripping into a vest and boxer shorts "Who's sleeping where, since there's only three beds" I sat my clothes down as the three of them looked at each other "is it really that hard to decide" I sighed "Fine, I'll stay with Sammy, since he's less likely to rape me" I glared at Dean who smirked

"Can't rape the willing"

"Screw you" I hissed

"Go ahead!"

"Bitch"

"Jerk" he smirked as I climbed into bed with Sam "Just thought I'd warn you Sam rolls around in his sleep" I looked up to Sam who nodded

"Maybe I'll go sleep in the Impala then" I stated

"Senna" John mumbled "Share with Dean, Dean behave"

"Fine" we both mumbled as we climbed into bed, Dean was so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, I felt nauseous... I closed my eyes; I'll feel better in the morning.

*Dean's POV*

I woke up early to find Senna's body pushed up against mine, man she was one sexy bitch. She rolled back over and fell off the bed as the door opened "Eh what!" she groaned "Let me sleep John I don't want to go visit the fairies today" I chuckled

"Fairies?"

"Haven't you ever read twilight?" she yawned "well don't it's awful, the vampires twinkle and they're wimps"

"You know you're relatively cute when you're tired"

"Thanks" she smiled, was this really the same girl who shot me? "You too" she chuckled as she stood up and stretched I watched her carefully she had the ideal figure, that ass. She got dressed and started checking her guns as we all got ready before heading down to the Vampire's nest. Dad explained the plan as we headed inside, I tried to free a girl when she started screaming waking up everyone, Dad managed to get us out, we waited at the car when he came back

"They won't follow us" he mumbled

"Where's Senna? Didn't she make it out?" I asked as he shook his head "We can't just leave her there!" I yelled only to be stopped

"If you go in there you're dead meat, we'll get her back at nightfall"

"By then they'll have turned her!" I yelled

"No they won't, I'd bet anything she still smells like vampire, so unless she's unlucky enough to be in the nest of the same bastard that got her last time, she'll be fine" I clenched my fist as we headed back to the motel

"So what's the plan?"

"We're going to kidnap the leader's partner when she goes for new pray, we'll some dead man's blood, it's like poison to vampires, then I'll make a trade, and you two can ransack the nest and rescue Senna and that other girl" I nodded

"I'll go get the dead man's blood then" I stated as I headed to the mausoleum, I looked at the security "You better thank me for this Senna" I sighed.

*Senna's POV*

I groaned as I opened my eyes, my body restricted by chains "Great, just great"

"You're awake?" I turned my head to see another girl in the cage next to mine

"Yeah, I'm up. Are you alright?"

"I'm alive... but these guys... they're monsters. They ate my boyfriend! They ATE him!"

"I know, believe me" I sighed as the door opened and a man walked in

"You, smell like my brother" he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him "Like his next bride"

"Well screw you, because I was dragged into that nest when I was three years old, so you must be mistaken"

"We choose our bride's young, we don't turn them until they're strong enough to survive the transformation, since you're still human, I'm guessing my brother's dead"

"I don't know I told you I was three" he slapped me across the cheek "You should be able to tell, can you smell his blood on me? No just his scent, otherwise you'd have killed me already" I hissed

"Trust me you're only here to lure the rest of those hunters back"

"Right, so you're suicidal then?" I smirked only to be slapped again "Nice to know your mother never taught you to be nice to a lady" I spat out some blood when one of his minions walked in

"I'll come deal with you later"

"I'll look forward to it" I growled as he left "Bitch!" I yelled as the door closed "Just wait till I get out of these goddamn chains I'll hunt every last one of you!" I turned to the girl "Don't worry I'll get us out of here... somehow" I tugged at the chains "Just don't do anything stupid Winchesters" I mumbled as I analyzed the surroundings "For now a plan would be nice"

I looked up to the small crack in the wood barricading the window "Fuck it's night" I tugged furiously at my chains "Stupid bitches get stronger at night Damn it!" I cursed as I stopped struggling when the door opened revealing a different man "I thought your boss was the one coming back"

"He said I could take care of you, after all we've met before, I was his brother's right hand man"

"So you were in that nest too" I hissed

"I have to admit, you've grown up well just like the boss said you would" he held my chin as he looked me up and down, his hand slowly unbuttoning my shirt

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of these chains" I hissed "If you kill me I'll kill you as a spirit with un-fucking-finished business!" I spat at him

"You've got a lot of spirit, you'll be fun to play with" he leaned in to kiss me as I bit down on the capsule in my teeth he bit my lip drawing blood as he sucked on it he took the contents of the capsule too, and before long he collapsed, I spat the rest of the blood out of my mouth

"Ugh, why the hell do you drink this crap" I spat "It tastes vile" I looked to the girl who was staring at me "He's only unconscious, this crap's like poison to them" I smiled "Should buy me some time, plus the git's got the keys in his pocket, can you reach them?" she shook her head "I knew I should've kicked the bitch" I groaned as the door opened "Dean!" I grinned as I realized who it was

"Woah, what've you been up to?" he smirked

"Hilarious, that guy's got the keys" He nodded as he reached through the bars grabbing the keys and began unlocking my cell door "Get the girl out first, just in case they come back, I can fight she can't" he nodded as he took the girl then came back

"You have a habit of being molested by monsters, how'd you do it?" he pointed to the guy

"Dead man's blood, when I heard we were dealing with vampires I decided to fix my capsules to my teeth, bad things happen to people who kiss me" I chuckled

"I noticed" he began to unlock the chains on my ankles

"Is the leader around, I want to fucking cut off his head!"

"No, he's out, why?"

"Stirred up some bad memories" I mumbled "I want to kill him just for telling me I was supposed to be his brother's god damned bride!" I hissed "Stupid vampire"

"Bride?" he questioned "Weren't you a kid when you were in his nest?"

"Yeah he chose me as his bride when I was a kid, they were going to raise me into the culture before turning me" I sighed as he unlocked the last cuff I rubbed my wrists "That's better" I took the blade off of Dean cutting of the guys head before turning back to Dean I walked to him dropping the blade as I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him, his hands trailed down my back as I pulled away

"What the hell?" he smirked "I thought you didn't like being kissed"

"Stop complaining, it was... a thank you" I smiled "For saving me" he turned us round so my back was against the wall

"I should save you more often" he kissed me again his hands trailed down my sides as a crash sounded in the next room "Sammy" he sighed "Can't leave you alone for a minute" I laughed

"We should help Sam, we can finish this later" I winked

"Sounds like a plan"

"Trust me, the only reason I didn't kill you was because you had something to offer sweet cheeks" I smirked as I walked into the other room to see Sam surrounded by three vampires "Seriously?" I sighed as I picked up my weapon that they had taken from me, and left near the cell entrance as we cut down the remaining vampires "Where's John?"

"He went to make a deal"

"There's about six vampires missing, they must ALL be there! We need to go now!" they nodded as we headed to the meeting place, they stormed in seeing john was in trouble but Sam was quickly caught and was held at knifepoint, Dean was forced to lower his weapon "Let him go" I hissed

"Or what princess you'll kill me?" he chuckled

"I know you can't kill me, not until your brother's death is confirmed, you're not allowed to kill another vampire's bride even if they haven't been turned are you?"

"I might not be able to kill you but I can still kill this guy"

"You think I care? I barely even know him, so go ahead, just keep in mind I'll kill you much quicker if he bleeds" I smirked "After all, I was meant to gain your bloodlust" I snarled as he smirked he turned slightly only to be shot in the head by John "Sam!" I ran to his side "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he smiled

"Good, you need to learn to fight better!" I stated "You get beaten up too often" Dean laughed as he helped me up

"You play the role of demonic vampire bride quite well" I gagged

"Take that back, or else" he smirked as his arms went round my waist

"Or else what? You'll shoot me again?"

"No" I leaned against his chest "Or else we're not going to continue" he chuckled

"Well I should take it back then" I leaned in kissing him

"Good boy" he chuckled,

"I thought you two hated each other?" I turned to Sam

"I don't hate him... he's nice to cuddle... I thought you saw us cuddling last night?" I pondered

"Wait you noticed that?"

"I told you I'm a night person sleeping through the night" I shook my head "Plus John woke me up, he's worse than I am when it comes to sleeping" I stretched "Speaking of which after being kept in chains all day I want to sleep in a bed, parallel to the ground" I smiled as looked at the boys "You look like you have something to say to each other, I'll be in the impala" I headed back to the car, sitting in the passenger seat I looked through Dean's music before putting on some Led Zeppelin, when Black Dog started playing "Hey hey mama said the way you move, Gon' make you sweat, Gon' make you groove"

"Well if that's an invitation" I jumped as Dean climbed into the driver's seat

"Don't do that!" I caught my breath "So what's the plan?"

"Meeting back at the motel" I nodded

"Since we're on good terms... can I drive?"

"No" I sighed as I changed the cassette

"When are we expected back?" I questioned as I watched Dean's reaction as his lips curved into a sexy smirk.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we're a little late"

"Ehh?" I looked up at John "Why?"

"Look this demon's killing all our past contacts and I promised the boy's we'd go after that demon together, I need someone I can trust to go check on them" I sighed

"Fine..." I mumbled "Which garage was my car in again?"

"Everything's in here, as well as some money to cover the repair the costs"

"It's not my fault you used it as a werewolf shield!" I heard a chuckle, looking round I noticed Dean sat on the bed "don't laugh! How would you like it if someone trashed the impala! My poor baby"

"I apologized already Senna" John mumbled

"What do you drive?" Dean asked

"I'm not saying" I mumbled as I collapsed on the bed beside him "I'm not even sure they'll be able to fix it... if they can't I'll have your head John" I rolled into Dean's chest "Promise me something"

"What?"

"That even if you find this thing, don't risk your lives for it, I can't lose anyone again" the door opened "That means you too Sam!" I stated

"Stop worrying..." I interrupted him by just kissing him "From what I've heard about you two, I can't help but worry" he rolled over on top pinning me beneath him

"I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself"

"Really?" I rolled my eyes "After all that demon kicked your pretty ass into the next state"

"Well I saved you from that nest"

"I was doing fine on my own!" I stated "And you bruised from rock salt"

"Well someone had a bad enough temper to shoot me"

"You weren't complaining earlier" I whispered into his ear, as he kissed me only to be separated by Sam or John clearing their throat "Yeah I'm going!" I whined as Dean climbed off of me "But the next time I call you better pick up!"

"Will do babe" Dean smirked as I headed out on my job, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I pulled up outside the old scrap yard "Last stop" I stretched as I parked up and made my way to Bobby's house I knocked on the door only to be greeted by a gun "Boy's and their toys" I sighed "It's me Bobby" he lowered his gun

"Senna?" I nodded as he handed me a shot glass, I chuckled as I downed it

"Holy water, still?" he nodded as he beckoned me inside

"Can never be too careful" he handed me a beer "So what brings you back here?"

"John asked me to check up on some old contacts, something or someone's been going round killing them off, and well I was sent out to warn you and update you on the situation"

"I see..." he paused

"What is it?" I asked as he just moved to the window "What aren't you telling me Bobby?"

"How long have you been away from John?"

"I left them in Colorado... maybe two weeks ago?" I paused "What happened Bobby?" I went to the window when I realised what he'd been looking at. My body felt numb as I ran out to the Impala it had been completely wrecked; I felt all the air leave my lungs "They're not..."

"No" Bobby stated "I don't know the details, but Sam asked me to tow the thing back"

"Bobby?" I turned to see a slightly beat up Sam

"Sam!" I hugged him "You're ok" I sobbed into his chest "What happened? Is Dean ok? John?"

"Shh, we were in a car accident, some demon ran into us with a truck, Dad's broken his arm and his leg is injured..." he paused

"What about Dean? Sammy?" he tensed up "Sam?"

"Dean's ... Unconscious"

"W-what did the... doctors say?"

"I don't care what the doctors said!" Sam yelled "Dean's going to wake up!" I stumbled back as Sam went to talk to Bobby I listened silently to their conversation... those ingredients...sounded familiar

"Senna" Bobby stated bringing me back to reality "Could you go get some of this stuff from the vault?" I nodded as I took the list and headed to get the supplies. Why do these sound familiar...damn it! I groaned as I shoved the rest of the ingredients in the bag and headed back to Bobby and Sam, I handed the bag to Sam

"Thanks" he forced a smile but he looked... pissed?

"How are you getting back?" I asked

"I was going to catch a bus back"

"I'll give you a lift... I want to see Dean..." he nodded "My car's round back, See you Bobby" I waved as I headed to my car, "This one Sammy" I climbed into the driver's seat of my Fiery orange Chevrolet Corvette

"This is your car?" Sam asked as he climbed into the passenger seat

"Yeah, this is my baby" I started her up, as the music began to play and we headed to the hospital. I parked her up "I'm going to go see Dean; I'll come see John in a bit..." I mumbled something's been bothering me since Sam told Bobby those ingredients...but why?

"Senna?" I looked to Sam "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I just zoned out a little then" I forced a smiled as we headed into the hospital

"He's in room 3751" I nodded as we parted ways and I headed into Dean's room. My heart sank when I saw his motionless body hooked up to various wires and tubes

"Dean..." I gasped slightly as I sat on the chair beside him "Moron... I told you to be careful..." I felt tears well up in my eyes when the room turned icy cold "Who's there?" I rose to my feet "What's here?" I mumbled when Dean's heart rate suddenly dropped "Get away from him!" I yelled, then soon after the doctors rushed into the room and I was quickly ushered out of the room, when Sam arrived I clutched his sleeve as the doctors tried to revive him "Dean..." I mumbled then suddenly his heart beat returned to normal "Thank god, he's alright" I took a sigh of relief but Sam seemed uneasy somehow "Sammy?"

"He was here..." he paused "I'm going to go get something"

"Ok" I nodded before heading to John's room "John"

"Senna?" he looked up from his book

"I finished locating everyone..." I paused "There's something here... I don't know what but Dean...he's..." I clenched my fist

"I'm Sorry" I looked up to him "We found him, the demon that killed Mary, he possessed me, and I wasn't strong enough to stop him from hurting Dean. If Sammy had just shot me then, it would be over with." A sudden rage overcame me as I slapped him

"Sam's the only one with a brain isn't he?" I almost yelled "Do you think Mary would want you to just throw your life away?"

"You don't know anything!" he snapped

"I know enough, I've read your Journal. I know about how you've promised every year since she died that you'd find this thing and kill it. And that you're always worried about Dean and Sam, about how you raised them; I know a lot more than you think." He chuckled slightly

"Maybe I raised you too well. You're like the daughter Mary and I wanted"

"John..."

"Don't worry Senna; I won't recklessly hunt this demon again"

"Good" I smiled "Sam and Dean need you, just as much as you need them"

"I know Senna, stay by Dean's side maybe he'll wake up knowing you're there, the kid wouldn't stop asking about you, it's quite an impression you've left on him" I chuckled as heat rose to my cheeks

"I will" I smiled "John, you know you're the closest thing I've had to a father, and I'm sure Sam and Dean respect you more thank you think" he smiled as I headed back to Dean's room to see Sam sat on the floor with a Ouija board, I laughed slightly "I'm sorry, am I interrupting your slumber party?"

"Dean's here Senna, as a spirit he says there's something here, he thinks it's a reaper"

"So that's what I felt..." I mumbled "Wait, is it here naturally?"

"We don't know, and you felt it?"

"The last time I was here, right before Dean ... flat lined... are there anymore disembodied spirits?" Sam turned back to his Ouija board

"Yeah, apparently there's one" Only one in the entire hospital? "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking an Ouija board is annoyingly slow" I pulled some chalk out of my pocket as I drew a circle big enough to sit in, before continuing the symbols

"What're you doing?"

"A few years ago, a woman in Texas taught me a way to listen in on the spirit world. I'm not brilliant at it but I should be able to talk to Dean at least" I smiled as I put the chalk away "Make sure nobody disturbs the circle or my body, she never told me what but apparently something bad could happen" he nodded as I took my position and muttered an incantation before meditating.

"You're crazier than Sammy" a familiar voice chuckled

"Shut up, Jerk" I mumbled "You shouldn't knock things you haven't tried"

"You can hear me?"

"Yeah but that's all, I'm not good enough to fully transition between both worlds, or for long so tell me about what's going on"

"Well there's a reaper in the hospital, I think she's after me"

"Well we know that, what about this other spirit?"

"Tessa, well she's in the same boat as me"  
"Has the Reaper gone after her?" he stayed silent

"I don't think so"

"Dean, be careful, something's not right"

"Ok,"

"Dean?" another voice echoed and then the room turned Icy cold and my eyes snapped open

"Senna?" Sam knelt in front of me "What's wrong?"

"It's her..." I mumbled "That other spirit...is the reaper"

"What?"

"They're both gone... but ..." That's it "John!" I clambered to my feet as I made my way to John's room trying not to raise suspicion but it was empty. "Damn it!" I cursed

"Senna?" Sam questioned

"The idiot!" I punched the doorframe "Sam, go to Dean." I stated before taking off down the hallway, where would I go to summon a demon... why didn't I recognize it earlier "Damn it John!" I headed down to the hospital basements, "Someplace you won't be interrupted" I mumbled when the door to the boiler room opened revealing John "John!"

"Senna!" he looked surprised

"What the hell did you do John!"

"We'll talk about this elsewhere, if someone catches us down here we're in trouble" I nodded as we headed back to his hospital room, closing the door, he rummaged through the meds on his table

"John what did you do? Which demon did you summon?"

"I didn't summon a demon..."

"You're lying" I stated "You may have gotten better at lying but you still have some tell tale signs"

"Dean's going to be ok that's all you need to know"

"What did he want in exchange?"

"The Colt" I looked up

"And..." he stayed silent "You didn't? John!" I snapped "You sold your soul!"

"Senna, it's for Dean"

"I told you they need you! If he wants a soul tell him he can have mine instead"

"Senna, Sorry" he stated as he injected a needle in my arm, "It's just enough to knock you out"

"Morphine?" I hissed, he knew I had an allergy to it "Damn it John!" my vision began to blur

"Take care of my boys, Senna"

I opened my eyes to see a hospital room "Son of a bitch" I groaned I sat up as I looked around to see a woman stood in the doorway "Who are you?"

"Tessa" she stated

"The reaper?" she nodded "Why are you here? Am I?"

"No." She stated "However for some reason you seem to be able to cross worlds easier than most" I looked at my wrist at the symbol tattooed to it "That's the symbol of the spirit walkers"

"Yeah vampire voodoo" I mumbled "But why are you here, don't you have souls to reap?" I hissed

"You know Dean Right? You were with his brother?"

"Yeah, what does it matter?" I glared at her "You're the bitch who tried to cross him over right?"

"I'm not sure how Dean was revived; something did something, all I know is he was supposed to die"

"Well, Tough shit, believe it or not I already know this crap, it was a goddamn demon, John made a deal" I paused "John!" I ran to the door only to be thrown back

"You're not dead, you can't move too far from your body"

"What happened to them, surely you know"

"John is dead, but his spirit didn't pass by me. Someone else is messing with the order of things"

"It's that demon..." I mumbled... "John sold his soul to save Dean..."

"Something big is coming, that we've never seen before" I watched her "Be ready" she disappeared as Sam and Dean entered the room, I could tell that what Tessa had told me was true by the look on their faces, Dean stood by my side as I had with him

"Apparently she had an allergic reaction to something" Sam stated "I'll leave you alone for a while" he left Dean and me alone. He traced my cheek with his hand the strange thing was I could feel it almost like a lingering touch.

"Senna, Dad... died... but I'm going to kill this demon, so I'm not going to see you for a while. But I'll come find you when all this is over" he leaned down and kissed my lips,

"Dean" I whispered as I traced his cheek, though I couldn't feel him, "being a spirit sucks" he sat a letter on my bedside table and left "I won't let you do this alone Dean, John wanted me to protect you"

*Dean's POV*

We listened as Ash explained his system "Also the stuff you guys brought was similar to Alexis' work, maybe you're tracking the same demon"

"Alexis?" I questioned

"Yeah, that murder case you boys solved was hers actually" Ellen started "She'll be due back soon, she went to get more information for Ash when she ran into a hunt, she lives by your father's policies, never turn down a hunt, she knew John quite well"

"Well wasn't dad popular" I mumbled when the door opened

"We're closed" Ellen stated reaching for her gun under the bar

"As if I care" A familiar voice answered

"Senna?"

"Hey Dean, Sam" she smiled "Didn't think you'd be here"

"Wait a second" Jo shrieked "You told them your real name?"

"They're John's boys, I trusted them" she shrugged

"It took you years to tell me" she pouted

"Wait, Alexis isn't her real name?" Ash questioned causing Jo and Senna to laugh "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Ash," she kissed his cheek and sat some files beside him "I figured you checked my identity when we met or something similar, it's Senna. Oh, and that's the information you wanted"

"Senna," I stated, she turned to me before running and hugging me, she didn't say a word; she just held on to me, I wrapped my arms around her as she fit neatly against my chest. I knew she missed dad too,

"You didn't fall for the pizza, six pack and side one of Zeppelin IV did you?" Jo stated causing a chuckle to escape Senna's lips

"No, just vampires and a little bit of lock picking"

"Wait, you got captured? Wow, must've been some kick ass vampires, or maybe you had a distraction" Jo winked at Senna

"Jo!" she squeaked "That's not even funny!"

"Well this is payback" she chuckled as a smirk crossed her lips "I've gotten better" Senna pulled away from me as she turned her body to Jo

"Really" she raised her fists "Bring it"

"Stop right there!" Ellen snapped "Take it outside" they sighed as they went outside "You boys should probably watch this, you could learn something"

"When those two fight...it's like some unnatural disaster" Ash stated

"They fight?" Sam asked "Why?"

"It's something they've done since they were kids, whenever John brought her here they'd fight to see if they'd improved, to date Jo hasn't beaten Senna once" I chuckled

"That's my girl" I smirked as we went to watch. Opening the door something smashed against the wall almost hitting us

"Throwing stuff is cheating Jo!"

"So" she swung a punch as Senna dodged grabbing her wrist

"We fight fair, that's always the only rule"

"You need to let off some steam" she smirked as she brought her other fist to Senna's face only for her to duck using Jo's wrist to push her a good distance apart. Jo readied herself before they started fighting again.

"She's something else" Sam sighed "Dad never taught us to fight like that"

"She taught herself" Ellen stated handing me a beer "She wanted to be strong enough to protect people, she doesn't like to show weakness" she flipped over Jo her attack just being blocked

"She's like a ninja" Sam joked

"Yeah" I mumbled "we can't show weakness..." I looked up to the sky, then to Senna who had pinned Jo to the ground "You're another weakness"

"Dean" she stood in front of me her hand on my cheek, I pulled away and walked inside.

*Senna's POV*

I stood as Dean walked inside "Senna?" I turned to Sam

"Is he ok?" I asked, had I done something?

"He was mumbling something about weakness" I looked to the ground

"I see" I turned walking from the roadhouse

"Senna?" Sam called as I carried on walking until I came to mine and Jo's tree I climbed up into the branches where I just sat,

"I became a weakness" I chuckled bitterly "Should've seen that coming"

I sighed as I leaned against the tree trunk, the sun was beginning to set "Maybe I should head back" I mumbled to myself

"You should have done that hours ago!"

"Why, you knew where I'd be Jo" I leapt down landing beside her

"That's my job" she chuckled "You ok?" I nodded

"How's the arm?" I questioned, attempting to change the subject, though Jo probably knew that

"Painful, but what happened between you and Dean?"

"We... became each other's weakness... You know the rules of being a hunter"

"Weren't you the one who told me to throw the rulebook out of the window?"

"John died saving Dean, his weakness... San couldn't kill this demon because of John, his weakness!" I yelled "And I... I'm falling apart because I'm weak!"

"A wise woman once told me, Imperfection keeps us sane"

"Well, that was stupid" I stated

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm still an idiot" I mumbled as we entered the roadhouse, Dean sat with a beer, Sam was talking to Ellen and I assumed Ash had gone back to sleep

"Found her!" Jo proclaimed as she pushed me into the bar

"Bitch" I hissed

"Hoe" she smirked before pouring us some shots, I smirked as I downed mine as I put some music on, Jo handed me another shot as I climbed onto the stool beside Dean

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"Nope"

"All of you Winchester's are bad liars," I smirked "I've been there, Hunter rules vs. Heart rules"

"The job comes above everything" he growled, his breath smelling like a brewery

"No, it doesn't"

"People die when the rules aren't followed" he hissed "I don't need a weakness!" he yelled

"Weakness only mean's we're human" I took my shot "I made my choice, what will yours be?" I stood grabbing my keys from the bar before heading out on a drive, to anywhere other than here.

*Dean's POV*

I hit the Impala with the crowbar, again and again, taking my anger out on her

"Dean," I turned to Bobby "Have you seen Senna?"

"Nope" I stated as I opened the hood

"Strange, her car's out front"

"She said she was going for a walk" Sam stated as he walked past, folders in his arms

"You saw her?" Bobby questioned

"Yeah, she wanted another opinion on a connection between some cases, and then she said she was going out, took her duffle bag and walked out"

"Cases?" Sam beckoned our attention to the folders; Bobby took one and flicked through it, while my attention returned to fixing the engine. "These are all interactions with crossroad demons!" I didn't need to look up to hear the sense of panic in Bobby's voice "She's been writing all the similarities between the rituals, she knows the ingredient's but she doesn't know the ritual, she's got about five different versions, noted here."

"You don't think she's?"

"I don't know but she's one reckless kid, she's not afraid to jump into the crossfire"

"We should go find her" Sam urged

"She can handle herself" I stated "She hate's when we interfere, remember"

"Dean!" he snapped "We need to stop her!" he paused "Let your ego go Dean! You love her stop acting like such a Jerk" I think that's one of the few times Sammy has ever yelled at me

"Do you even know where she is? Unless you forgot we don't know the area that well"

"Erm... no... Bobby?"

"Beat's me, she used to go out on her own when John wasn't around, you could have a look around Leader's Park"

"Isn't that a good half an hour away on foot?"

"She's been gone that long Dean..."

"Dean" Bobby threw me a set of keys "Take Senna's Corvette" I nodded

"I'll go check some other places around town, see if she's there" Sam stated as we walked to her car

"Her car's sweet!" Sam chuckled as I climbed into her car heading to Leader's park.

After driving around the paths I noticed a amulet hanging on a tree, I parked up before taking a closer look, it was something I'd never seen before, the wind picked up slightly and another glint caught my eye, there was a few more, I followed the trail of amulets until I hear a yell

"STOP HIDING! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I immerged into the clearing causing Senna to jump and point a gun at me "Dean" her expressions faltered as she lowered her gun and turned from me. I looked around to see a variety of different symbols, some I recognized and some I didn't "Why are you here?" she questioned as she started getting rid of some of the symbols

"To find you obviously" I mumbled "What the hell've you been doing?"

"What does it matter" her voice faltered "I-I failed anyway" She wiped her eyes as she flung her bag over her shoulder and started walking I grabbed her wrist as she walked past causing her to gasp in pain "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you've been doing!"

"I tried... to take his place!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes "I've been trying... to bring John back!"

"In exchange for your own soul?" I yelled "Do you think that's what he'd want?"

"I don't care!" she yelled "John is needed! People rely on him! He has to fulfil his promise!" she fell to her knees "You need...him" her eyes closed as she went limp, I released her wrist lowering her to the ground, her wrist was bleeding, she'd carved a pentagram into her skin I bandaged it up before carrying her back to her car and back to Bobby's.

*Senna's POV*

I stared at the ceiling when the door opened and closed "Still not talking?" I sighed how could I just talk to you Dean, after you looked at me like that... those eyes... "What're you crying about?" he mumbled as he sat beside me I reached for my eyes wiping them slightly "Damn it Senna!" he snapped causing me to look at him

"I'm sorry" I whispered, as our eyes locked "I'm sorry..."

"I just can't understand what's going through that damn head of yours"

"You're not meant to" I sat up "Dean..." He walked to me pinning me back as he kissed me forcefully

"Don't do that again" he kissed me again

"I thought I was just another weakness" I mumbled

"Well you're one weakness I'm going to have to live with" He paused "Well for now anyway"

"Hey!" I chuckled as his laughter echoed through the room "Dean..." he smiled "Drive my car again, and I'll kill you myself"

"What if I let you drive the Impala?" I nuzzled his neck

"I'll have to help you fix her first"

"You fix a car?" he scoffed "No chance"

"I know just as much about cars as you do" I pouted

"Of course you do" he smirked "If you mess up my car-"

"You'll kill me?" I raised an eyebrow

"Shut up" he growled as he closed the gap between us kissing me again.

Some weaknesses aren't so bad

They keep us human


End file.
